


Don't Call Me That

by JamieBenn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Death, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has telekinesis, Liam has super-speed, Zayn can turn invisible and can produce force fields, Niall is just psychic/magical and Harry purrs and is kind of like an animagus.<br/>All the while Santa doesn’t deserve any title, but the Easter Bunny is still cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call Me That

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around christmas but whatever, i didnt have an account on here back then

There’s the Santa Claus you think you know, the one that lives in the North Pole and gives you presents every Christmas. You know the stories of Santa that has lists of naughty and nice children and he checks them twice. But do you know the story of Saint Tom?

He’s not a real saint. He just claims to be, and he lives at the South Pole. He never understood why Santa Claus had set up camp on a big chunk of ice. Yeah, nobody goes there, but why not go to Antarctica, the South Pole where there’s actually land beneath the snow.

Santa’s logic makes no sense.

Saint Tom is probably the most faulty name you could come across. For example, he’s not a saint. He’s name isn’t even Tom, it’s Louis, but people had just come to call him Tom, in the North Pole, that is. Because no humans knew about him.

That’s another thing, Louis isn’t even human because he is a mutant.

A hundred years or so ago, a German scientist had given many false chicken pox injections to children across the globe, and Santa Claus had refused to give Christmas to any of these children who harboured mutations.

Sometimes the mutation didn’t turn up the mutant’s children because it was a recessive gene, but whenever someone harbouring the gene mated with someone else harbouring the gene met up, they conceived a mutant child. And from then on, many mutants covered the globe, mutants in all countries and they were refused Christmas by the real saint.

When Louis was little, he’d dreamt of the Christmas his mother had, with presents beneath the Christmas tree on Christmas day and unwrapping them with his parents. His lucky younger sisters weren’t even mutants. They got presents every Christmas just because they had a different father.

How was that even fair?

So as soon as he moved out of the house when he was legal, eighteen, he’d joined an expedition team, including many scientists and had taken some of his grandmother’s money and he’d gone to Antarctica, paying the scientists to help him build a structure beneath the ground. And that would be where he would live.

Millions of dollars is what he needed, and fuck, he did and that’s probably why he stole some money from a pedigree bank. A bank where you had to have all your bloodline cleared back to your great-great-great-great-great grandparents.

So he’d stolen from them. They didn’t deserve those rights, and he knew for a fact that most of those papers that people used to get accounts there were fake.

Louis was pretty sure that the only country not touched by the genetic mutations was Africa, because of the AIR (African Immigration Rule) that was put in place in 2184. He never had any reports of mutants there, but if there were he wouldn’t miss them out on his Christmas run.

Louis soon discovered that he couldn’t get around to all the mutant children in the world to give them Christmas, and that’s when he discovered magic.

The Christmas before Louis found magic, his plan wasn’t ready yet, so mutant children missed out on yet another Christmas.

But the next year they wouldn’t. A kid that Louis went to school with had speed. He was a mutant, like him, but instead of harbouring telekinesis like Louis, he had super speed and if they put their powers together, Louis’s telekinesis and Liam’s super-speed would add up to flying (propelling via Louis’s powers) rather fast (via Liam’s powers).

This had produced yet another problem, though. What were they to do if someone saw them flying through the sky?

Well, Liam knew a mutant who could become invisible and produce force fields. Zayn soon became a part of their tight knit family, although Louis was paying Liam and Zayn large sums of money to be their, they worked well together and once they taught Zayn to spread his power to convey to the whole sleigh (rather cliché, they know) they worked beautifully.

And Louis paid people in the mutation offices of every country, throughout the globe, and that was how he kept tabs on the mutant children.

To be honest, the only naughty/nice system Louis had come up with, was as long as no disasters or accidents were reported with the child’s mutant tendencies, then Louis would grant them the fact that they’d been good.

He remembered the first time he’d travelled back to England, the first Christmas that he’d given the Christmas to the genetically mutated persons and he’d felt great once he’d completed the country, in speed, thanks greatly to Liam.

It was Easter; April was his favourite month as it was the month that he let his whole staff have the month off, to project themselves to the original countries. But Louis didn’t want to go back during his holidays, so he went off to Ireland, a town called Mullingar that was a major trading town in central Ireland.

He stayed in a motel but when he saw a boy, slightly younger than him with bleached blonde hair, working the desk, he knew that he’d have to say hello. For some reason, he seemed important to talk to.

“You’re a mutant?” The blonde asked, sensing his presence some how.

“How did you know?”

“That’s my mutation.”

“You have psychic mutation tendencies?”

“You can call it that, but I’d much prefer your telekinesis.”

“You’re really good, aren’t you?”

“Not really. Look, what are you up to?”

“Felt like a bit of a change of scenery.”

“But it’s cold where you’ve been. Much colder than Ireland, and bloody hell, this place gets cold.” The blonde studied Louis’s face. “Greenland, Artic, probably not that, the Antarctic? Alaska?”

“Can I tell you something, Niall?”

“How did you know my name?”

“Oh, shit. That’s me soaking other people’s mutations in again, it usually takes concentration, but I guess not.”

“Wow, I usually sense people’s powers, but that’s just amazing!”

“Niall, can I tell you something?”

“Sure, Louis.”

Louis smiled; picking up that the boy had used his powers to sense his name. “I’m Saint Tom.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes I am, I thought you were the psychic.”

“I can’t believe it. What the fuck are you doing in Ireland?”

“Like I said, change of scenery.” Louis shrugged. “Always get April off, best month, was always my favourite because the Easter Bunny never discriminated.”

Niall’s eyes darkened, “Unlike Saint Nicholas.”

“Niall, would you like to come work with me? In the South Pole? I can pay you.”

“Would you like to know what else I could do?”

“I’d love to.”

“Well then, I’m coming to Antarctica with you, Tom.”

“Don’t call me that.”

 

Liam and Zayn were surprised when Louis showed up early (They may or may not have stayed at the pole so they could stay together) whereas alongside him stood a bleached blonde male-damsel, who was certainly not in distress.

Niall smiled at them. “So this is how it works. The one who makes the sleigh invisible and the one who makes Louis’s telekinesis carry the sleigh faster.”

“Nice telling him, jumbuck.” Liam shook his head.

“He didn’t tell me, it’s my mutation. And you need to stop trying to be Australian.” Niall stated.

“Shut up. The closest country is Australia now, and my cousin is Australian.” Liam poked his tongue out at Niall.

“Guys, will you shut up?” Zayn shook his head, “What’s your full abilities?”

“So, I have natural physic and I attained magical abilities from my mother that aren’t actually part of the mutation, they’re different altogether.”

“Wow.” Liam and Zayn said in unison.

“I’ll show you some if you like?”

“Yes!” Niall exclaimed, reaching into the sports bag that had been hanging over his shoulder, bringing out an old book.

“Woah.” Zayn said, kind of feeling taken a back.

“So, what kind of thing would you like me to do?”

“Whatever you feel most comfortable doing.” Liam said, eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Gníomhú leat ainmhí agus anois tá tú, leath cosúil le ceann amháin.” Niall looked at Liam whilst muttering the incantation and Zayn almost barked in surprise, although it may have been more suitable for Liam to have to.

Liam had undeniably grown a fluffy white tail and white floppy ears.

Liam went to speak, but irrefutably let out a loud bark.

Zayn laughed really hard, his eyes almost closing and Liam looked like he would almost start tearing up.

“Okay, Niall, do you think you can turn him back, I think that he’s kind of sick of it.”

“Dul ar ais anois, ainmhithe, nach bhfuil tú ag fáilte roimh níos mó. A bheith iomián daonna arís.”

Liam turned back into himself. “What is that book?”

“From my mother, it’s a medieval Irish spell book, Horan sarlaiocht.” He ran his hand over the leather binding. “Chailleann I tú, máthair. I miss you, mother.”

Louis placed his hand on Niall’s shoulder, guiding him out of the room.

 

Louis snuck into Niall’s room, to wake him up nicely the next morning but he heard him speaking, in what sounded like Irish.

“Lig dom labhairt leis an duine is mian liom a. Lig dom labhairt leis an ceann ba mhaith liom. Harry, tú féin a thaispeáint dom.” Niall muttered the incantation whilst waving his hands above two candles, smelling strongly of lavender.

Louis stood in surprise at the doorway as the image of a young curly-haired man appeared above the candles. And those green eyes, they would forever haunt him.

 

April was not yet over, but Louis needed to make a business trip to Chester where a mutant had created ruckus in the town centre but that truly was not the reason Louis had gone. He could just never pass up the opportunity to attend anything in any part of the Welsh Marshes. 

And as Louis was quite honestly craving a strong, double espresso to keep his strengths up, he entered the Starbucks franchise.

He didn’t expect what he saw, and what was it that he saw? A curly mop of hair, and those green eyes that he already dreamt about for the past week.

Louis went and sat himself next to the boy, “How’s your day going?”

“Oh, hello!” the boy said, excitedly.

But Louis felt a bubbling feeling in his stomach and he knew that the boy was a mutant and he was taking on the boy’s mutation.

When Louis tried to talk, he couldn’t, but he breathed slowly and eventually turned back into himself, looking at the boy. “Nice mutation.”

“What was that?” the curly-haired boy said.

“I have telekinesis and part of my mutation is the ability to use other people’s mutations. When I first meet a new mutant, sometimes I cannot control their ability if I haven’t experienced it before. The other day I found out their name because they had psychic abilities so we were picking each other’s minds. That was interesting.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you like my power?”

“Your mutation? Yeah, but I just can’t shrug off the need for catnip.”

“I get that a lot.”

“Mmhm. I better go.”

“Wait. You’re not from around here, are you?”

Louis turned to face him, “No.”

“Wherever you’re going, can I come with you? This life is not for me, and with you, I feel I could have a fresh start.”

“I live in Antarctica.”

“Even better.”

“Wait… you never told me your name.”

“Harry, and neither did you.”

“Louis.”

 

The other boys were fairly surprised when Louis returned to the pole with yet another guest, and they knew that the boy Louis had returned with had to be a mutant, yet they were fairly weary, for Louis’s sake.

When Harry shows the boys his mutation, they were fairly amazed, he had shape-shifting qualities and that was amazing, but Liam had this inkling that there was more to his mutation than Harry let on.

Niall was happy his plan had worked, to get his childhood friend to come to Antarctica with him. But even he didn’t know the full extent of Harry’s powers.

Louis went to check on Harry (What, he was special!) that night and he definitely did not expect what he saw.

There was no Harry asleep in the bed Louis had set him in, instead, there was himself?

That’s when Louis realised the full extent of Harry’s powers, not only was he some type of animagus (Louis loves Harry Potter), he was a shape-shifter in general, and he could turn into whatever his wished to.

Naturally, Louis had to tell Liam, because Liam was practically second in charge. “But he can shape-shift into anything. I saw him sleeping as me.”

“I knew that there was something more to his mutation!” Liam nodded, “I’ve got to get back to Zayn.”

Louis nodded, “I’ve got to get back to the shifter. He chuckled.

 

“You were me.”

“What?”

“You were me when you were asleep.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Your abilities stretch into more than just turning into a cat, Harry.”

“Wow.”

“You just need to learn how to control it.”

“How do I do that?”

“Focus. Change into me.”

Harry closed his eyes, and started rubbing his temples with his fingertips. Louis saw his image begin to bubble, and then shorten slightly until Harry became him.

“Wow.” Harry stated, looking at his smaller hands.

 

“Liam, I don’t want to do this anymore. It’s just wasting our energy, I don’t think I can do it for another Christmas.” Zayn paced their shared room.

“We can’t just leave Louis, though, Zayn. Imagine how he would feel!”

“Well, I guess he can suck shit, then. He doesn’t even care about us. He pretends he does so that we will stay, but I honestly don’t want to stay with someone who doesn’t give a shit and is just draining our powers.” Zayn argued.

“I guess.”

“Liam, our genes, our mutations have yet to be tested properly by scientists, I don’t want to be a laboratory experiment, and neither do you, but what if there’s such thing as using your powers so much that they begin to crack?”

“I don’t think—“

“Liam, god, who knows. I’m pretty sure no other mutants have used their powers to get around the world at super speed, or make themselves disappear for that time.”

“But, Zayn—“

“I even think Louis is getting tired of it himself, now. Maybe he wants to settle down.”

“Yeah.”

“The only one of us who would probably withstand as many Christmases or more that we have, would be Niall, and that’s probably because he is half-mutant half-wizard or whatever.”

“I agree.”

“I just can’t stay here anymore, Li.”

Liam brought Zayn’s head to his chest, rubbing the small of Zayn’s back, which effectively comforted him.

 

Three Years Later

“Louis, you can’t do this anymore. You just don’t have the strength.”

“My powers are fading, Haz. They were right the whole time. I’m growing weaker, and weaker everyday.”

“Why don’t we just escape this place, head back to England, Ireland or Wales if you like, just please, maybe you’ll regain your strength, I just don’t want you to lose yourself.”

Louis smiled, “Lets do it then, lets move back to the Northern Hemisphere. Unless you wanna move to Australia.”

“God no, that would be much too hot for us.”

“I’ve always wanted to live by the English seaside. Can we move to Brighton?”

“I’d love to, Louis. As long as you promise me you’ll rest. I don’t want you losing yourself.”

“What about the mutant Christmas.”

“I think that we can sort something out.” Harry smirked, “Niall!” He called.

Out of nowhere, the bleached blonde turned up, “You’re moving up the ranks.”

Niall looked confused, he was already second in charge (Harry was more like a trophy wife for Louis).

“I’m retiring and it seems that your strength is much better than mine, you being half wizard and all. I just don’t want to lose myself.”

Niall searched their faces for something, such as deceit, but he realised it was true. He would be responsible for making many children happy, across the globe.

 

Many Years Later

“Lucy!” Harry picked the little blonde child up. “I still can’t believe that you guys have a child.” He looked at Zayn, “You’re lucky that Perrie girl was so beautiful and she was super kind to surrogate for you.”

Liam took Lucy out of Harry’s arms, being careful of her wings. “She is so beautiful. I can’t believe Perrie’s grandmother was a bird mutant.” He shook his head, “It just made Luce about ten times more cute.”

“Louis and I were thinking of visiting Niall in November, even though he’ll be busy.” Harry told them.

“We’d come with you, but I don’t think that Lucy here would be able to handle the weather there.” Liam told him, sincerely.

“It’s going to be her first Christmas this year! And what the hell are the actual chances that she was born on my birthday?”

“We’ve run over this, Harry, your godfather status was your birthday present.” Zayn chuckled.

“Yeah whatever.”

~*~

“Harry? How’s Luce?”

“She’s good. I can’t believe it’s going to be your last Christmas.” A tear fell down Harry’s cheek.

“Don’t worry, Harry, lets live each day as it comes.”

~*~

“Don’t forget to live, Harry.”

Tears streamed down Harry’s face as Louis’s eyes went glassy.

But Louis’s legacy would never be forgotten, he gave those children Christmas and he met Harry.


End file.
